Kisses
by Sunstar04
Summary: The crew celebrates New Year's Eve.


**Disclaimer:** Paramount owns all Star Trek characters. I make no profit from this story.

**Author's note: **Just a little something that was running around in my mind and needed to get out. :)

I had a lot of fun writing this one. Hope you like it too.

_Text in italics means telepathic speech._

Thank you Jeannette for checking this! :)

All feedback is welcome and hoped for but please be gentle.

**Pairing:** R/T (Imzadi) a little bit of P/C

**Setting:** After Generations (Data has his emotion chip), before First Contact

**Rating: **PG-13

**Kisses**

by Sunstar 05/2002

It was New Year's Eve and Will, Deanna, Beverly, Jean-Luc, Data and Geordi were sitting in Ten-Forward enjoying their drinks and each others company. Everyone else was partying and having a good time too. The whole lounge was full of happy and relaxed people.

"Look at those two!" Beverly Crusher said suddenly pointing to a quiet corner.

Everyone else turned their heads and saw a young couple occupying the far end of the room. The girl was sitting on the young man's lap, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. They were kissing passionately.

"What's the matter Doc?" Will asked immediately. "Never seen a kiss?"

Beverly rolled her eyes at him and made a disapproving sound.

"Ha ha. Of course I have! It's just that they've been doing that non-stop for at least 20 minutes!"

"So?"

"So, even when I was young I was never kissed like that! How can they breathe?!"

"Sounds like you're jealous!" Will smirked and continued "How can they breathe? Oh, Beverly... you're a doctor! Surely you should know that it is possible for two people to share their breath. Haven't you ever kissed anyone under water?"

Beverly did not say anything. She just continued to stare at the couple.

Finally, after 5 more minutes, the couple broke off and seemed happy just to cuddle for a while.

"If I were still young...." Beverly sighed.

"If you were still young.... what?" The Captain spoke.

"Oh, I..." Beverly blushed a little. "I wouldn't mind trying that."

"What? The kiss?" Will spoke again. "What's wrong with your age now? You saying you're too old to kiss?"

"No. I just don't think I would be able to... to... kiss like those ensigns just did."

"Why?" This time it was Deanna who asked the question.

"Well... I..." Beverly was fidgeting on her chair obviously not very happy of the direction the conversation was taking and the fact that everyone else seemed to be enjoying her discomfort.

"It's really not that difficult Beverly." Deanna said patting her friend's arm. "If you really love someone, you feel like you can kiss him forever."

"So, you have kissed someone for that long? Almost half an hour?" Beverly asked amazed.

"Well...actually I think it was a lot longer..." Deanna said and now it was her turn to blush when everyone burst out laughing.

"I do have to admit..." Will said raising his voice so his friends quieted down. "...that a kiss like that... requires a certain technique and, at least I, couldn't do it with someone I wasn't familiar with. I mean... it needs feelings, strong feelings, preferably love. You need to be willing to share yourself, to release control to the other person, otherwise it just wouldn't work. Or it might work but you wouldn't enjoy it, it wouldn't feel right..." While saying the last words Will lifted his head up and locked his gaze with Deanna's. For a second she smiled tenderly at him, but before anyone had time to notice it she turned her head away.

"Sir?" Data asked. "You mentioned kissing like that requires a certain technique. Since I am programmed with multiple techniques, I would like to know if your technique is one of them. If it is not, I could add it to my program. So, could you tell us what this technique is?"

Will's eyes went wide and the others chuckled.

"Yes, mister kissing expert. Why don't you tell us?" Beverly smirked.

Will recovered quickly from his surprise and smiled playfully.

"Very well, if you insist..... Let's see...where should I start... A kiss like that isn't just a kiss, it's much much more. It's almost like making love with your mouths."

"Sir?" Data's voice interrupted sounding confused.

"Not now, Data." Beverly cut him off. "Please, continue Will."

Will smiled and continued.

"You need to start with something simple and not really even a kiss. Consider it... foreplay."

"Excuse me, mister expert but I'm not sure I'm following..." Beverly said slowly. "You've never been really good at explaining things... Maybe you could give us a few visual examples..."

"Visual?" Will asked his smile widening. He knew Beverly was trying to tease him, make him uncomfortable. "Well... that's a bit difficult... The only way I could do that is to actually show you...."

"Then why don't you do that?" Beverly said playing innocent.

Will shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

"As I was saying..." He continued like nothing had happened. "...you need to start with something simple, perhaps something like this..."

He turned to Deanna who was sitting right next to him and placed a tender, feathery kiss to the edge of her mouth.

Surprised she pulled back. "Will!"

He leaned in closer to her and placed his other hand on her cheek. He looked directly in her eyes and Deanna could see his eyes twinkling. She sensed his playful mood and saw the small smile on his lips.

"Hope you don't mind being a guinea pig." He whispered as he kissed her again, this time adding a bit more pressure.

She was about to protest but decided against it. Besides, she could not get anywhere since Will was still holding her face captive and his soft lips against her skin felt wonderful. So, instead of fighting, she chose to play along.

As the others watched Will continued to kiss the edges of Deanna's mouth. At the same time he used his hands to caress her face and hair and Deanna felt her heart-rate starting to accelerate. But soon, too soon, he pulled back.

"Do you understand now Doctor? Shall we move on to the next step?" Will asked sweetly.

The Doctor smiled back at him just as sweetly. "By all means, Commander."

She was still a bit dazed by the fact that Will had actually had the courage to kiss Deanna in public like that and that Deanna did not seem to object.

"Very well then... the next step could be something like this..." He moved closer to Deanna again but did not seem to get close enough. "Hmm... you really are too far away dear, I can't kiss you properly. Why don't you come here." He said and pulled Deanna out of her chair and onto his lap. After a few tense seconds Deanna relaxed, leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now... the second step... you can use your tongue to tease your partner." And true to his words, Will proceeded to do just what he said. He traced Deanna's lips with the tip of his tongue and judging by the look on Deanna's face, his technique seemed to be very good. She let out a small sigh of pleasure and allowed her own tongue to lick his lips and touch his tongue briefly.

Data had been watching everything that was going on with great interest. When Beverly glanced at him she saw him tilting his head trying to mimic the Commander's movements.

"I do not have this technique in my program. This is very intriguing." Data stated after a while. "I do not understand why the licking seems to cause extreme pleasure to the Counselor."

"Because it feels extremely good, Data!" Beverly said annoyed that he could even ask such a question.

"But why?" Data asked again.

"Because... because... it's a promise of something more. It makes you want more. It just feels good! I can't explain it. You have to experience it yourself to know why."

"I see. ... I would very much like to experience it. Would you show me Doctor?" Data asked innocent and enthusiastic like a child.

"What?! Of course no... I ... oh, what the hell! Just this once!"

Beverly pulled Data up on his feet and put both her hands on the sides of his face.

"Is your emotion chip on?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Good. Then feel this!" She said and kissed him just like Commander Riker had kissed Deanna.

After a minute she let him go. "Well?"

Data just stood there his golden eyes wide open.

"I think your kiss blew a few circuits." Geordi whispered laughing.

"That was very interesting." Data finally managed to say. "I am stunned, dazed, happy ... .. I... I am feeling joy, euphoria, ecstasy, bliss..."

"Okay Data, I think we get the picture. The point is, now you know what I meant."

"Yes Doctor. Thank you very much. That was very enlightning. You may now continue your demonstration Commander."

Will glanced at all his friends and then nodded.

"Kissing is something you can't do alone. You have to know what the other one is feeling in order to plan your next move, your next step. You can start with the first two steps I showed you and then proceed forward with, for example, light kisses."

He lightly kissed Deanna on the lips.

"Or if you feel that your partner isn't ready, or doesn't want to go forward, you can repeat the first two steps a little bit longer..." He said and traced his tongue on Deanna's lips before pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"It is very important not to rush things. Go forward only when you're sure your partner really wants it and is ready."

Deanna's mouth fell helplessly open under Will's ministrations and gave Will the chance and cue to go forward. He gently pressed his lips against hers and proceeded to kiss her deeply and thoroughly.

A few passionate minutes later, Will reluctantly let Deanna's lips go but did not let her out of his lap.

"Well Commander, that sure was a detailed and full explanation of your technique." Deanna said when she found her voice again. "Wouldn't you agree Beverly? Got more than you asked for?"

"Yes, I have to admit, that was a pretty good technique." She managed to stammer. "What did you think Jean-Luc? You haven't said a word in a long time."

Before the Captain had a chance to answer Data spoke up again.

"Commander, there are still a few parts of your presentation that bother me. You said that in order to know when it is right time to move forward, you need to know your partner's feelings. How can I do that? How can you do that? Neither of us are telepaths or empaths. How do I know what my partner wants to do?"

Will did not know what to say immediately so, to everyone's surprise, the Captain answered the question.

"Data, you don't have to read minds in order to know, or more accurately, to guess what your partner wants. You have to learn to read the little signs, for example..... Beverly, could you come here, please?..." He asked taking the Doctor's hand and pulling her up from her chair. "When you're kissing someone, you obviously have to stand very close to each other." He wrapped his arms around Beverly, making her knees go weak. "When you stand this close, you can feel the other person's body and it's reactions. If the person is very tense and is trying to pull away, she probably doesn't want to be where she is. But if she's relaxed and holding on to you, she wants to stay."

As the Captain talked Beverly acted according to what he was saying in order to give Data a few examples.

"You can also feel her heart-rate and how she reacts to your touch."

Jean-Luc looked the blue-eyed and read-headed doctor in the eyes and traced his hand down the side of her face. Automatically she turned her head a little and leaned into the touch, her eyes closing slowly.

"See, there! Did you see that?" Will asked Data. "Did you see how she closed her eyes and tilted her head against his touch?"

Data nodded.

"Those all are the kind of signs we've been talking about. All movements of body and little sounds etc. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, sir. I believe I do."

"Do you understand?" Beverly whispered to Jean-Luc so quietly that only he could hear it. He looked at her but did not have time to say anything before Beverly raised her voice to normal.

"You still haven't said what you thought of Will's technique?"

Wrapping his arms tighter around the Doctor he answered.

"Well, usually the things my First Officer does are a bit too rough for me and not exactly my thing but this time I have to say that his technique was very good and definitely worth a try."

No one was more surprised than Beverly when Jean-Luc slowly lifted her chin up and kissed her full on the lips. And it was not any small kiss. It was a Will's technique kiss that included all the steps from one to four. Still, it was not a marathon kiss but it did last five long minutes.

When Jean-Luc pulled away and looked into Beverly's eyes, he could see them shining with moisture. She smiled at him and softly kissed him on the cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head onto his shoulder.

Deanna, Will and Geordi all smiled, Data looked confused.

----------

When the time approached midnight, all six of them where again chatting happily with each other.

"I have heard that it is a custom to kiss your loved one at 00.00 on New Year's Eve. Is that true?"

"Yes, Data. It's true. It's a way to wish happy new year." Will answered and raising his eyebrows he turned his head to Deanna who still sat on his lap.

"_What do you say, for old times sake? Let's show them how it's really done."_

She smiled up at him.

"_Sure, why not. I'm game if you are."_

And when the ancient clock on the wall struck midnight Will bent down and lowered his lips to hers.

"_Happy New Year Imzadi!"_

"_Happy New Year!"_

----------

An hour later Beverly's voice broke through to their consciousness.

"Okay guys, that's enough! You've proven your point!"

-I thought Commander Riker said he could not do that unless he loved the person.- Data wondered. -Does this mean what I think it means?-

The End


End file.
